This invention relates generally to a novel drafting instrument. More particularly, this invention concerns a drafting instrument which combines a graphics tube having a multiplicity of engineering, architectural and other linear scales being rotatably mounted in an outer tubular body with a straightedge magnifier and a compass assembly.
In the past, normal drafting techniques have required several types of tools. It has been common for a draftsman to be required to purchase separately a beam compass, a magnifying glass, a protractor, a proportional divider, an architectural scale, an engineering scale and other scales in order to perform most ordinary drafting procedures. Not only is the purchase of all of the above instruments relatively expensive, but the utilization of so many instruments has necessitated frequent searching around the working area for the proper instrument. The invention disclosed herein combines all of the above into a single self-contained package.